


Those Who Return To The Sea

by Furinjuru (Greatfinn)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HBD JOEY, Riko being bold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatfinn/pseuds/Furinjuru
Summary: Riko returns home; to Chika.





	Those Who Return To The Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalileoSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalileoSunshine/gifts).



It all started on that day during their training camp.

 

When Chika woke her up in the middle of the night and, quite bluntly, asked her to play the piano for her.

 

Riko had never played for just one person. It was always for her parents, or for a crowd of people. Even when she was playing for her teacher, it felt more like she was just trying to play as accurately as possible, like a robot pressing keys in a specific order. Her teacher would then give her a score depending on how robot-like she played.

 

There was never any emotion behind it. Just accuracy.

 

But that time was different. There was no one there but the two of them. And so Riko played, thinking of how much she's grown since she moved to Uchiura. Thinking of Aqours.

 

Thinking of Chika.

 

It felt like something had resonated within her as her fingers moved gracefully, playing the song in her mind without needing to glance at the music sheets in front of her. She poured all of her emotions into the song, hoping that she would be able to convey everything she felt as Chika watched on in amazement.

 

When Riko finished, Chika’s applause was the only thing she could hear over the loud beating of her heart.

 

That night, as the sun began to rise over the horizon, the two girls had stood at the beach. Riko slowly pulled away, breaking off their embrace.

 

Riko wasn't a person who did things spontaneously. But that day, she did the most spontaneous thing in her life.

* * *

Now, as Riko sits on the harbour with her eyes locked onto the sea, the memories of that day ten years ago are as clear as ever. The lingering cold of winter still remains, but Riko knows she won't be cold for much longer.

 

"I knew you'd be here." Riko feels a pair of warm hands wrap around her body, the smell of fresh mikans filling her nose. She giggles, turning around to face the newcomer, a smile playing across her lips. "Miss me?"

 

"So much." Chika giggles as well, her hands moving from Riko's waist to her face, cupping her cheeks. She leans closer, and Riko allows her to capture her lips in a gentle kiss.

  
"...the view's nice, isn't it?" Chika asks after they separate, sitting down next to Riko on the rickety wooden harbour. The setting sun reflects off the blue ocean, creating a pleasing gradient of colors. The feeling of the ocean breeze hitting her skin, the smell of salt mixed with the sweeter smell of mikans wafting from a nearby mountain.

  
It's more than just the view. The memories this little seaside town holds is something Riko cherishes dearly. Even now, after the building of Uranohoshi has been demolished and replaced by a shopping mall, the legacy of Aqours lives on in their hearts. Riko would never be able to live out her dream to become a concert pianist without them; without the woman sitting next to her.

  
Riko can only muster a nod at Chika's question, her emotions making it hard for her to speak properly. She places her hand on top of Chika’s, causing Chika to look at her with a smirk. "Oh, Riko's a lot more daring today. I can't believe you're the one initiating the hand-holding." Chika laughs, a sound as beautiful as the music they created years ago.

 

Flustered, Riko was able to move her hand a few inches away before Chika places her other hand on hers, stopping her. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” She smiles, giggling as Riko’s face gets even redder. “Besides, my hands are cold. So, how was Tokyo?”

 

“It was...nice,” Riko breathes out, “not as nice as Uchiura, though,” she adds upon noticing Chika’s dejected expression. Chika’s expression seems to rise a bit, only to fall again.

 

“Then why do you have to go there every single week?” She asks, not bothering to hide the hurt in her voice. “We have money. Maybe the  _ ryokan  _ isn’t as popular during these seasons, but we make enough during the busy months to have money to spare. And I know how tired you get whenever you have to go on long train rides. It was fine back when you were working less, but now? Can’t you take a break?”

 

Riko shakes her head. As much as it hurt to keep things a secret from her, Riko doesn’t want to tell her the reason she’s been accepting more offers; a ring from a famous jeweller that she’s been eyeing. “Chika, you know I can’t do that...”

 

“I know, I know.” Chika sighs. She leans closer, and when she detects no objection, she puts her head on Riko’s shoulders. Riko hears the girl’s calm breathing as she nuzzles into the warmth of her body. “It’s just...it’s lonely, y’know? You left to compete in diving competitions and won’t be back for another month. And everyone else is busy too. I don’t want you to forget about me too.”

 

“I would never.” Riko states, gravely serious. “No one did. You’re our leader, Chika. The leader of Aqours. And…” Riko turns her head, and as much as their position will allow, kisses Chika on the forehead. “You’re also my girlfriend. Remember that before you say things like that.”

 

Red spreads across Chika’s face, and for a brief moment Riko feels a sense of pride that she is able to embarrass her girlfriend this time. That is, until Chika turns the tables on her once again.

 

“Wow Riko, you really are more daring today.” She teases. Riko rolls her eyes as she puts her arm around Chika’s shoulder, pulling her closer.

 

“Well, you told me you were lonely because I’m in Tokyo a lot. That means I just gotta be more affectionate with you when I’m here.”

 

“I like this new Riko.” The two of them laugh, with no one to hear it but each other. Like the sound of Riko’s piano that day, meant only for the other person to hear.

 

“Hey, Chika?”

 

“Hmm?” Riko smiles as she stands up. She offers Chika a hand, the same way she did when Chika invited RIko to join Aqours so many years ago. And just like she did, Chika takes her hand as Riko pulls her up to her feet.

 

“Wanna do something fun together?” She asks, noting Chika’s confused look. Riko takes a few steps back, creating some distance between the two. She didn’t plan this when she came home, but Chika’s nature brings out her spontaneous side, it seems. “Do you have your swimsuit on right now?”

 

“What?” Chika’s answer shows that she still hasn’t caught on to Riko’s plan. She continues.

 

”Do you mind if your clothes get a bit wet?” Chika goes silent, the gears in her head begins to turn. Her eyes go wide when she finally realizes what Riko’s going to do.

 

“No way, it’s still April,” she says. But there’s nowhere to run when they’re both there.

 

Riko charges at her, and whispers three words before she tackle-hugs Chika. “I love you.”

 

The two are sent off the edge of the harbour. Moments before they’re enveloped in icy-cold water, Chika answers,

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> HBD JOEY! You're amazing and this is the least I could give you for everything you've done!
> 
> Sorry for kinda reusing a title you used, but it really fit well with the story.
> 
> Once again thank you! It's still morning for you so I hope you have a fantastic day today!


End file.
